The Bounty Hunter's Jedi Lover Part II
by Carsonwriter
Summary: As Boba Fett and Ashoka continue there relationship, they still are hunting bounties.


Ahsoka left the Jedi order to live with Boba Fett. She had know him only for a short time, but she didn't care. She wanted to be with him. She was hunting bounties with him. She learned a lot from him. He learned a lot from her as well. They had been together 3 months now. Boba wanted to propose to her, but he didn't know how he should do it. He figured he would just wait till the right moment. They were after a target named Zav Uotaetho . He was a terrorist attacking the royal family at Theed Palace. He was worth 2 million credits alive, and 1.5 million dead. Boba and Ahsoka were about 2 hours away from Naboo so they decided to have some fun before they got there.

They laid on the bed naked as they kissed and teased each other. Boba rolled over on top of Ahsoka and started thrusting his cock into her. He pushed in and out over and over again, picking up speed with each thrust. She panted as he continued fucking her like a mad man. He groaned as he kept pumping her wet pussy with his dick. She kicked him of her and straddled him to ride him reverse cowgirl style. She went up and down on him. They both moaned as she rode him. she bent down to kiss him still moving riding him with her hips. She grabbed Boba's face as she felt her climax coming. "oh Boba, please make me cum! Please make me cum!". He started thrusting up into her and smacked her ass while he did it. She screamed, louder and louder as her climax was coming. And then she came all over him. He thrusted into her a few more times. then he took her visionary once more. "oh Boba come inside me!" he kissed her as he kept fucking her. Then he came deep inside her. They laid bed a few minutes cuddling and kissing. They were about 4 minutes from Naboo. They got dressed, and got ready to meet the queen.

Boba and Ahsoka had just arrived at Naboo, to meet with the queen. They were escorted to the palace by her royal guard. They entered the throne room were they were introduced to each other. "greetings, welcome to Naboo". "Thank you your majesty" Ahsoka replied". Boba remained silent as he looked around the room. "Forgive him he isn't a fan of politicians. I'm Ahsoka Tano this is Boba Fett." " Well let's get to the problem at hand" the queen said. they all sat down and the queen continued. "A local terrorist named Zav Uotaetho has been causing all kinds of panic in Theed recently. Boba I want you to find him, and end his crimes by any means necessary. Ahsoka, i would like you to be my temporary head of security during this time." I need someone with your skills to protect me." Ahsoka and Boba sighed, they didn't want to get separated. But they knew it was necessary. Boba was about to leave the palace to find Zav, but he wanted to say goodbye to Ahsoka. "I'm sorry i have to leave you here with the royal pains." Boba said. Ahsoka chuckled,"i think i'll manage.

" They kissed one last time before Boba took off. He headed out deep into the plains. He met up with some local gungans to see if the knew anything on Zav. One of the gungans named Jar Jar, said he saw him pass by and offered to lead Boba to him. So they headed out to the place Jar Jar saw him. They were walking looking for anything clues to where Zav went. Jar Jar then stepped on a land mine and exploded into tiny pieces. All that was completely intact was his head. Boba was then jumped by Zav's men. Boba spining back kicked one of then straight in the abdomen. Then he superman punched another, followed by a heal kick to the forehead on another man. Boba then drop kicked the last on in the face. Then Zav and 6 more men came out from hiding and captured Boba. "Hello Zav" Boba said. "Hey. Boba fett i presume? I expexted more." Zav said unimpressed. "Zav i implore you stop this madness." "Zav stopped in his tracks." "you implore me? you implore _me?" _Zav laughed. "I implore you shut your god damn mouth, and you might end up living a couple seconds longer." "A jedi is protecting the queen Zav, you stand no chance." "A _jedi_ is protecting the queen? HA! that's no jedi, that's an outcast that never became a knight. Yeah that's right i had my spies gather information on you. "Boba had listened to enough. He grabbed on of his men blaster and killed all his men. Boba and Zav both had their weapons pointed at each other. "Well Boba it looks like we're at an impasse." "Well Zav how about we put our guns down, and just handle this in a draw?" "To the death?" Boba nodded. "I accept." they holstered their guns and took 5 steps back. They starred down each other both ready to draw. Zav had a cold drop of sweat beading down his neck. He drew his gun and was aimed at Boba but was stopped by a shot sent straight threw his chest. Boba had already drawn and shot him. But Zav was not dead. With his last breath he aimed and shot Boba just a couple inches above his heart.

Boba in pain laid on the ground in pain, trying hard to keep breathing. He gathered all the strength he had and got up and was able to get to Theed. Ahsoka saw him and ran toward him. he fell, Ahsoka help him in her arms. "Hey" he said. "Boba just hang on we'll get you a med droid" he reached in his pocket and grabbed the ring he had for her. "Now's about as good a time as many. Will you marry me?" Ahsoka held back tears. "yes Boba, i will. but you need to hold on because it's not gonna be just you and me any more." "What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm Pregnant." she said Boba smiled and kissed her. "I love you Ahs-" Boba then passed out as the medical droid arrived and was able to save him. They left the Theed hospital a week later. They were in the cockpit on Slave _I _about to take off. Boba starred at Ahsoka and knew that with her in his life. Everything was going to perfect.


End file.
